phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
" |image= Scary faces look at Phineas and Isabella.jpg |caption= Phineas trying to help Isabella scare away her hiccups by exploring the haunted house. |season=1 |production=109 |broadcast=39 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards=Jon Barry Chris Headrick |director=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=October 3, 2008 |international=October 31, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd= |toon=October 26, 2008 |dvd=''The Fast and the Phineas'' |adapt=''Thrill-o-rama!'' |arc= |iTunes= }} When Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups, Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Episode Summary Candace is talking into a banana, pretending it's a telephone and practices to talks to Jeremy on the other end with a scrapbook about making some calls. Linda walks by, telling her she's going out and asks if she's going to be talking into that banana all afternoon. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are using a "Mariachi tree" to entertain themselves but Ferb accidentally falls to the band. As the band leaves, Isabella walks in and tries to say her catch phrase, but is cut off by her hiccups. Phineas tells her that's one bad case of hiccups that he will help her cure it and wonders where's Perry. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair (through the trash can; first the wrong one, though) and is informed that Doofenshmirtz has disappeared. He gives him two reasons: Magic elves transporting him to an angry corn land, or being at an island with a giant "D" on it at the exact coordinates they lost his trace at. He then tells Perry to forget the first one, and to get onto it. Perry runs off to his ship, and an extended version of his song plays. Phineas tells Isabella they need to scare the hiccups out of her, and asks her what she's afraid of. She tells him that she was afraid of a haunted house at the state fair once, and Phineas decides to build a scariest haunted house ever. Candace walks into the backyard tells Phineas that only ways they can build a haunted house is over her dead body. When Phineas agrees her statement, she calls him psycho and going to call her mom and not going to use the banana. Candace then goes into the house to call their mom, and the number she calls is Jeremy's house and learned that his mother was hosting the book club. She does the "breaking up" bit where she crumples paper and then quickly cover her mouth. Perry arrives at the island, where he was trapped by arm, tail, and leg restraints for a crate. Doofenshmirtz goes over what he knows would Perry did, then reveals that the island belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon (Kevin to his friends). He then reveals that he was asked to destroy the hideout, which he would do with his Disintivaporator (after shooting down Kevin's original plan of setting fire to the sun) and decided to leave with it. Candace calms down and calls the Johnson's again. The one who picks up is Suzy, and claims that Candace called only for Jeremy, then crinkles paper that Candace was aware of that trick. Before Suzy hangs up, Candace admits that she wanted to speak to Jeremy, and Suzy secretly tells her that "she is Jeremy's favorite girl" before giving the phone to Jeremy. Jeremy learned that Candace was on the phone and invites her to come over. She covers the phone with her hand and screams. Phineas hears the scream and says to Ferb that he really should save them for the haunted house. Jeremy tells her that they will see each other in twenty minutes and after he hangs up, Candace fainted. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he was starting to load some stuff in the escape plane but can't find his key to the escape plane in his coat. Perry, noticing the keys is near him, hides it under his foot. Doofenshmirtz asked Perry if he saw his key that Perry nodded but he won't tell Doofenshmirtz were it is. As Phineas and Ferb starts working on the haunted house, Candace was excited to go to Jeremy's house and that her looks should be a "girl next door who's a pop diva by day and a Hollywood bad girl by night crossed with an old school glamour goddess". Candace goes out and tells the boys that she's going to Jeremy's and Phineas tells that some snakes got loose in the house that she quickly accepts it and leaves. Phineas calls Buford, Baljeet and Fireside Girls to inform them of Isabella's hiccups and he tells them to find what they're most scared of and explains how the haunted house operates. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz still trying to find the key and checks the sofa and argues at Perry that he defeated him fair and square that he should show him where the keys are. Doofenshmirtz then tells him he will find the keys by himself, but a second later that he begs for Perry by making him do anything to get the key. Back to Candace, she arrives at Jeremy's house. Just as her near the door, Suzy throws her poodle onto Candace. It bites her in the butt. Suzy then open the sprinklers and spray on Candace, which makes her fall down in the mud. Suzy then controls the RC truck to shot mud on her, just as Jeremy walks out. Candace tries to tell Jeremy that Suzy is evil, but he doesn't believe her. She leaves for Jeremy not believing her, but Jeremy ask her to come back. Isabella then walks in the backyard then spots the haunted house. Phineas appears behind her with a monster costume to scare her, but didn't work out. Phineas leads her into the house, and held her hand all the way and sings. On the way, they met two very non-scary things: Baljeet as a failed math test, and Buford as Suzy Johnson. Phineas later take Isabella to a ride with some scary monster and Ferb as Frankenstein doing an evil laugh but it didn't work either. Candace sadly arrives back at home, and shocked to see the haunted house in the backyard. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finds out that Perry is willing to give him the keys if he sets him free. He then accepts and Perry shows that it was under his foot the whole time. Doofenshmirtz quickly gets the keys to opens the door and hastily stacks the items inside and flies the plane away. After flying away, he checks again that item and surprised to sees Perry in the back with the Disinitivaporator and wondering why he has a golf clubs since he doesn't play golf, the two begin to fight. Perry got tangled by some Christmas lights and Doofenshmirtz tries to shake him off the plane. Isabella's hiccups are still not cured so Phineas decides to use static electricity to increase the scare in the haunted house. By this time, Candace returns and goes inside, she gets locked in and easily gets scared by everything inside, especially Buford whom she mistakes as Suzy because of his Suzy disguise. By the time she finally gets to Phineas, she decides to bust them and wonder about a "Giant Floating Baby Head" and exits through an elevator. Phineas then ask Isabella if they scare her hiccups that she replies by hiccuping. Candace sees Linda arrives in the garage, but Perry's battle with Doofenshmirtz accidentally lifts the haunted house with the Christmas lights. Everyone evacuates, but Phineas gets stuck in the house as it begins to fly away. He falls out, Isabella and her Fireside Girls quickly makes a makeshift trampoline with their sashes to save him. Phineas then lands in Isabella's arms, and Isabella claims that was scared for Phineas and her hiccups are gone. Candace tells her mom that the boys destroys their backyard and leaving an ugly mess, but only to see Baljeet. Linda, thinking the "ugly mess" meant by Candace was Baljeet, finds it very rude for Candace and goes inside the house. Candace stares in shock, presumably she busted herself. As Doofenshmirtz throws the Disinitivaporator at him, Perry escapes via parachute and it crashes into the haunted house and landed at the backyard. Candace was excited to see the haunted house returned and runs inside to get Linda, but the Disinitivaporator's timer goes off, making it disappear. Candace missed this, and comes out with Linda who only sees Baljeet again who forgot his satchel. Candace is shocked, and Linda flatly leaves her. Isabella asks Candace what wrong, that she blames her brother and didn't spend time with Jeremy. Isabella tells Candace about her hiccups and that Phineas spended more of the time her. When Jeremy comes to see Candace, she pretends to have the hiccups to get Jeremy's attention. When Candace walks by Suzy she gives her a mean hiss, prompting Suzy to ask Buford who is still dressed up as Suzy what she did. Buford then begins to stutter and quickly walks away, leaving a confused Suzy. Phineas and Ferb relax in the tree and think about what the scariest thing they did was, and Ferb stated that it was the Giant floating baby head. They both suddenly wonder where it came from anyway. Transcript Songs * Perry the Platypus (full-length) * Candace (Who's That Girl) * One Good Scare End Credits The last verse of One Good Scare. During the end logos, Ferb is heard laughing evilly and Isabella hiccuping and saying "Darn". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters a trash can, to find it is the wrong one and is full of garbage, he then jumps into the one next to it, which this one leads him to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Island! and Doofenshmirtz's Mentor's Hideout! Memorable Quotes Background Information * In the song One Good Scare, Phineas holds Isabella's hand almost the entire time. * The Perry the Platypus theme song is extended. * When Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls show up, Ginger appears to be looking at Baljeet. Her crush on Baljeet is more obvious in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". * When Candace leaves the haunted house using the elevator, a much lighter, upbeat version of One Good Scare can be heard. * For the first time, Lawrence Fletcher does not appear in a half-hour length episode. * This episode reveals that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't play golf despite owning golf clubs. * In Candace (Who's That Girl), Candace breaks the Fourth wall by looking and frowning at the screen during a long line. * This episode was voted # 9 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * "(I) No hablo español" means "I don't speak Spanish". * Django Brown makes a cameo in this episode. * The Giant floating baby head makes several appearances in the course of the series. This episode marks the first instance where the main characters interact with it. * In production order, this is Suzy's first appearance. * When the camera pans on the above group, Gretchen's scleras are visible (the whites of her eyes). So far this is the third occurrence. First two were "It's About Time!" and "Lights, Candace, Action!". * When Candace tells Phineas and Ferb about what happens when Mom gets home, she says, "You are going down, down, down, down, down," which she says in "Rollercoaster". * The large blue robot in the haunted house appears to return in Phineas's over-romanticized memory in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". * Agent P is wrapped in Christmas lights by Dr. Doofenshmirtz again in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". * This is the first episode were the thing that Phineas and Ferb build reappears, but disappears again. The second would be in "Don't Even Blink". * This is the first episode where Perry has failed to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He later fails in "That Sinking Feeling". But on both of those, either the machine destroyed the wrong thing or the plan backfires to Doffenshmirtz, making them not count. * When the mariachi band plays, the theme sounds similar to the one that plays when Pinky appears in "Day of the Living Gelatin" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". * There is no real cure for the hiccups except patience. * Second time Linda uses the phrase "That wasn't very nice". ("It's About Time!") *This is one of the times where Candace busts herself. *This is the second time Linda's name was mentioned ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). It's also the first time Candace calls Linda by name instead of "Mom" or "Mother". *In production order, this is the first appearance of the Giant Floating Baby Head. Production Information * Episode description from 2008 Phineas and Ferbruary press release:[http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_100108.html Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel Press Release)] ::In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It," when Isabella gets the hiccups, Phineas and Ferb build a haunted house to scare them out of her. Meanwhile, Candace gets distracted from tattling on her brothers when she is invited over to Jeremy's house and meets his terrifying little sister, Suzy. * In many Latin American countries and Spain, the episode aired as "Un Buen Susto Puede Bastar", or in English that is "A Good Scare Can Be Enough". * This episode appeared on the The Fast and the Phineas DVD as a "never before seen" episode. Errors * When Candace is trying to find an outfit to go over to Jeremy's, her bedroom is seen to be on the bottom floor. Usually, her bedroom is on the second floor. * Isabella's Fireside Girls sash suddenly appears on her body when the house lifts off. When Phineas begins to fall, we see a close-up of Isabella, but without the sash. Then, when she turns to the Fireside Girls, the sash reappears. * Buford is wearing his normal clothes when the house is lifted into the air, but he has on his Suzy costume when Suzy appears wondering why Candace gave her that face. * When Perry agrees to give Doofenshmirtz the keys, he asks why he didn't do it an hour ago. However, when Perry arrives, the countdown timer on the Disintevaporator is at twenty-five minutes. This could be, however, because Doofenshmirtz has a bad sense of time or he was exaggerating. Also, it suddenly goes from 5 seconds to 2 seconds in only 1 second. * When the Fireside Girls throw their sashes to save Phineas, they reuse the animation for Milly and Ginger throwing their sashes and catching them but flipped horizontally. * After Candace falls in the mud and gets up, her helmet can be seen behind for a few feet down the sidewalk. But when she leaves, she pulls the helmet up from in front of her. * When Phineas is falling from the house, a behind shot of him smiling can be seen, just before he screams. At the same time, the space between Isabella's legs are white. * Candace's white shirt is in the mud after she slips, which should had meant that it got dirty, but when she gets up, the shirt is clean with no mud on it. * When the haunted house is being lifted up into the air, one can see Django, but later when Phineas is falling and you can see the whole yard, Django is not shown. Buford and Baljeet are also not shown. * Since Doofenshmirtz's plane is moving when it lifts up the haunted house, the house would land at least a little up the street instead of the same spot. * During the Perry the Platypus theme song, during the "he's a furry little flatfoot who will never flinch from a fray" line, the second time Perry hits the button, he doesn't hit it at all. * When Candace goes to the Johnsons', she wears a belt, but when Suzy's poodle bites her pants, and Candace struggles to get her off, the belt is gone. * When Doofenshmirtz begs Perry to tell him where the keys are, the metal around Perry's tail is as green as Perry's fur, instead of being gray, like metal. * When Suzy saw Candace through one of the Johnsons' house's window, her eyes were dark blue, and her skin was pale instead of her eyes being light blue, and her normal skin color. Her eyes were also dark blue, and her skin was pale when she turned on beside the sprinkler and when she laughed while holding the toy car remote control. * When Candace is looking up at the boys' haunted house in the backyard, her hair is shown in its normal style, but when we see her face, it is long and wavy again. * While she is running through the haunted house, Candace's hair appears to switch between being pointed on the top, like her normal hairstyle, and flat. * While Isabella and Phineas are riding the rollercoaster in the haunted house, when they ride past the blue horned monster heads, Isabella is smiling. She looks frightened again in the next shot. * There are several errors during the group shots of the gang during the Big Idea explanation: ** The Fireside Girls are wearing their sashes on their right shoulders instead of their left. This stays until the camera pans across the group upon thinking what scares them. ** Katie and Milly are much taller than normal when Ginger is looking at Baljeet and seem to have wrongly shaped heads at the same time. Also, their bodies are in the wrong place for their heads. Milly's skirt is also orange and their berets are flat. In addition, this occurs again while Phineas is explaining the plan, and Holly appears to have Milly's error as well. ** Adyson's hairband is the same color as her hair. This stays until the gang gasps upon Isabella is "cursed". ** When Phineas shows the organ, Katie's eyes are blue and Gretchen is taller than usual. ** When Buford says "This better be good, pointy" Baljeet's collar is different and a line is seen striking through the split collar on Adyson's neck. ** When the gang arrives, Milly is behind Buford and Holly is next to Ginger, but after the pan shot of everyone scared, Milly and Holly have swapped places. * When the camera pans on the group when horrified, Ginger's hair is cut short, just as in "The Fast and the Phineas". * When Candace is showing Linda what the boys did, Linda has two bags of groceries, although she went to a book club. * During the song, when Phineas starts to sing "That is quite right, I would delight...", his mouth isn't moving. * Outside the haunted house when it's being picked up, Buford has his regular clothes on, but at the end of the episode, he's dressed as Suzy again. * When Candace is standing in the haunted house's hallway with the portraits on the wall all of the portraits are blank. When it's a close-up of Candace the portrait behind her has it's person back in it. * When Candace is telling Jeremy that Suzy is evil, the poodle is gone. However, when Candace puts her helmet on, the poodle is on it. * When Buford and Suzy are standing next to each other, Buford's feet are smaller than they should be. * The haunted house can be easilly seen from far away, so Linda should've seen it. * When Candace sees the haunted house it is larger than the Flynn-Fletcher home but when it is lifted out of the backyard, it is smaller than the house. *When Candace goes into the house through the small door, the room in it has the walls of the music room and later on the living room when it should be the kitchen. *When Candace complains about the haunted house, the pleats on Isabella's dress are gone. *When Doofenshmirtz starts to say "Finally ending here..." the tip of his pointer cuts off into the last picture. *When Isabella catches Phineas, you can't see Candace and Linda in the background but a few seconds later they are there. *When Suzy yells "upsies!", Jeremy's shirt is green, rather than brown. *When the haunted house begins to tear away, Holly's shirt has a red flower on it, but later on it disappears. *When Phineas says "You said you were gonna be something scary" Isabella's eyes are black instead of blue. *When Candace asks to speak to Linda over the phone, she addresses her as "Linda Flynn" when it should be "Linda Flynn-Fletcher". *Up close the dog bone on the haunted house says "Fido", but zoomed out it's wordless. Continuity * When Doofenshmirtz is loading the things that his mentor let him "store here", the picture of him from It's About Time! is briefly shown. Allusions *''Alien'' - The monster of the Fireside Girls, whose got a tongue-head is a reference to the alien of this film. *''Banana Phone'' - Candace talking to the banana like a phone in the beginning of the episode may be a reference to this popular YouTube song originally made famous by children's entertainer Raffi. *'The Haunted Mansion' - As Candace is running through the hallways of the haunted house, she is chased into the vampire's room by a floating candelabra. This is a reference to the Disney Park attraction, "The Haunted Mansion", in which a candelabra is seen in the endless hallway. *''Beetlejuice'' - The song One Good Scare, as well as the rollercoaster ride at the end is reminiscent of the 1990s cartoon series, Beetlejuice. The song itself is very reminiscent of Danny Elfman (who composed the theme for the Beetlejuice movie as well as films like The Nightmare Before Christmas and Edward Scissorhands)'s style. *''Star Wars ''- When Candace says "Over my dead body" and Phineas says "That's the idea" is a reference to what Han Solo and Greedo said on Episode 4. *''The Skeleton Dance'' - A group of skeletons are seen dancing in the hallways of the haunted house before the Giant floating baby head runs over them. *''Silence of the Lambs'' - When Candace rides to the Johnson's on her bike, Suzy holds her dog in front of the shades. Then she closes them. This is what Buffalo Bill does in the 1991 thriller film. *''Macbeth ''- When Buford washes his hands, saying "Wash away the horror," this is a reference to Act V of Shakespeare's Macbeth, where a sleepwalking Lady Macbeth desperately washes her hands, trying to rid herself of Duncan's blood. *''Phantom of the Paradise'' - The use of a pipe organ to control parts of the haunted house is much like the lair from this movie. *''Can of Worms'' - The last creature on the roller coaster ride is similar to an alien from the movie. *'Marvel Comics/Kim Possible'' - Professor Destructicon's look is slightly reminiscent of both Marvel Comics character Forbush Man, Dr. Doom, and Kim Possible villain Professor Dementor. *The Ring' - The girls that chase Phineas and Isabella and then are electrocuted all look similar to the girl from the movie. *Superman'' - Doofenshmirtz says "Great Caesar's Ghost!" the catchphrase of Perry White, Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet, the newspaper where Superman's alter-ego Clark Kent works. *''Halloween'' - In the scene were Phineas urges the group to find out what scares them the most, the music that plays in the background is very similar to the main theme of the Halloween film series. *''Scooby-Doo'' - When Candace running through doors in a hallway is similar to a Scooby Doo-style chase. *''Sesame Street ''- When Perry threw the trash can is similar to when Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street threw a trash can. Also, Candace using a banana as a phone is similar to what Ernie did a couple of times. *If you went to Mickey's Halloween Party at Disneyland in October 2011, or Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in 2012, the background of the haunted house from this episode was used for photo ops with the Phineas, Ferb and Agent P costumed characters. *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' - Many of the lines before the "One good scare ought to do it" line in One Good Scare sounded similar to the rhythm of This is Halloween. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Giant Floating Baby Head, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Additional voices: Cymphonique Miller, Ariel Winter References pl:Wystarczy jeden porządny strach Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Suzy Johnson Category:Candace Flynn Category:Halloween Episodes Category:O